An awning of this type has been proposed on various occasions. Hence, CH-A-274.744 shows a sunshade, with which the transversely extending canopy strips are attached across their width at a distance from one another to two fabric belts which can be rolled up on the canopy roller, while the part of the strips facing outward hangs down freely. Such a construction is relatively complicated in that when being rolled up and unrolled problems were encountered with the strips hanging downward, so that it did not find acceptance.
Most generally, the canopy extends between a spanning profile which is fastened to articulated arms, drop arms or the like, and a canopy roller on which it can be rolled up. In the unrolled condition the canopy is subjected to the pressure of the wind, which demands not only high tearing strength of the canopy, but also a massive design configuration of the frame which has the appearance of being ponderous, especially with regard to the articulated arms or similar means of extension, so that high manufacturing costs are also incurred.
For this reason it has already been proposed that a larger canopy area be divided into several smaller single awnings, e.g. in FR-A-829.881 for an awning extending around the corner of a building. Due to the necessity of the large number of canopy rollers, each with its own drive and means of extension, such a design is however extraordinarily expensive.